


brightest star

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coworkers - Freeform, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: Cas:Ii this kid a lot a life your smileDean:???Dean:You had that dentist thing today, did it go ok?Cas:I Osijek your smileCas:FuckCas:LikeCas:I feel good





	brightest star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/gifts).



> [areiton](http://areiton.tumblr.com) and i decided to write companion fics -- same prompt/premise, different stories. hers is **[hold my beer (hold me close)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478753)**!!! 
> 
> [jemariel](http://jemariel.tumblr.com) provided inspiration and cheerleading. [elanor-n-evermind](http://elanor-n-evermind.tumblr.com) flamed me about commas again. 
> 
>  
> 
> _alpha: the brightest star in a constellation_

**Cas:** Alpha

Dean looks quizzically at his phone. Cas isn’t in the office today, and he’s missed their near-constant g-chatting during work hours. He didn’t realize how much better his days are with Cas there for stress relief — his morning has fucking sucked. But Cas has never texted him before.

**Dean:** ? 

**Cas:** Ii this kid a lot a life your smile

**Dean:** ???   
**Dean:** You had that dentist thing today, did it go ok? 

**Cas:** I Osijek your smile   
**Cas:** Fuck   
**Cas:** Like   
**Cas:** I feel good 

**Dean:** Your bro is driving you home right? 

**Cas:** Ye    
**Cas:** Alpha   
**Cas:** You should drive me sod Maher someone

**Dean:** Text me later when you’re a little less fucked up 

**Cas:**

Dean misses Cas the rest of the afternoon, but he laughs every time he thinks of him, and he doesn’t admit that he felt that tingling behind his eyes that signals he’s about to go red imagining Cas saying  _ alpha  _ in his rough voice, right up against Dean’s ear. 

He and Cas haven’t ever talked about their secondary sexuality, but he hasn’t even let himself entertain the idea that Cas might be into alphas. He’s not even entirely sure if Cas is into men.

Dean’s home and laughing on speakerphone with Sam when his screen lights up with a text.

**Cas:** I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life.    
**Cas:** I’m so sorry. 

“Hey, uh, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later,” Dean says, cutting Sam off halfway through some story he’s heard before. He hangs up before Sam can start asking annoying questions.

**Dean:** It’s cool, I was laughing about it all day    
**Dean:** Tho I couldn’t even figure out what most of it meant 

**Cas:** I don’t even know about some of it, but I shouldn’t have said whatever I was trying to say. 

**Dean:** So you don’t actually osijek my smile?

**Cas:** You’re going to taunt me about this for the rest of my life. 

**Dean:** Alpha.

A long pause.

**Cas:** Yes, I am. I’m sure you’ve noticed. 

Out of nowhere, Dean sees a series of images of Cas, having lunch in Dean’s office, leaning over Dean’s chair to show him something, straightening the posters on his walls. 

**Dean:** You’ve been marking my office! 

A much longer pause. 

**Cas:** I’m sorry. 

**Dean:** Dude I didn’t even realize it until just now   
**Dean:** I guess I liked it

**Cas:** I didn’t realize it until recently either, but I still didn’t stop. 

**Dean:** I don’t know how to ask this cuz up until 5 minutes ago I thought there was no way. But are you into me? Or are you just fucking around   
**Dean:** I bet you’re on some good drugs

**Cas:** I’m largely sober and not fucking around. 

**Dean:** Are you into alphas? 

**Cas:** I’m indiscriminate about pri and sec. 

**Dean:** So…    
**Dean:** You want to fuck me? 

**Cas:** I wanted to at least make you dinner first.

**Dean:** lol what a romantic

**Cas:** If you just want to fuck, it would be a lot of fun. But I would like to romance you as well. 

Pause. 

**Dean:** What’s for dinner? 

**Cas:** You’re on your own tonight. Perhaps this weekend? 

**Dean:** Yeah, for sure. Be back at work tomorrow? 

**Cas:** Working from home. I’ll be ok by Saturday evening.    
**Cas:** The drugs are kicking in. I’ll chat you tomorrow. 

 

Cas doesn’t log on until Dean is halfway through a burger at his desk. 

**Cas:** So, I was not as sober as I thought I was last night. 

**Dean:** yeah i figured 

**Cas:** I’m not saying that I didn’t mean it. I’m just saying I’m even more embarrassed now than I was then. 

**Dean:** why? 

**Cas:** I’ve been trying to figure out if you’re bisecondary for a long time. I know you’re biprimary. I didn’t want to… flirt… without being sure. 

**Dean:** dude you marked up my whole office, i think that ship sailed    
**Dean:** and stop feeling guilty bc i am totally into it   
**Dean:** no wonder we never have lunch in yours you asshole

**Cas:** We can on Monday, unless you dislike me so much after tomorrow that you never speak to me again. 

**Dean:** i hope you’re kidding bc that’s NOT going to happen   
**Dean:** i’m pretty sure   
**Dean:** well it’ll probably be fine   
**Dean:** i mean i don’t like you that much right now so it can’t get worse 

**Cas:** Be kind to me. I had a dental procedure yesterday. 

**Dean:** i’m rolling my eyes really hard

**Cas:** Do you have any special dietary needs? 

**Dean:** you trying to woo me with gluten free bs?

**Cas:** I should know better. How do you feel about squab? 

**Dean:** …   
**Dean:** seriously? 

**Cas:** I’m sure steak is ok with you, but how about mushrooms? 

**Dean:** i’m good as long as there’s no weird vegetables   
**Dean:** no eggplant   
**Dean:** or quinoa whatever the fuck that is   
**Dean:** what should i bring? 

**Cas:** Beer and the jeans you were wearing at the startup games. 

**Dean:** you like those huh? 

**Cas:** I’m blaming my jenga loss on them. 

**Dean:** the plot thickens….

**Cas:** Leave me alone. I have 40 emails and will be too drugged to answer them in a bit. I’ll text you tomorrow to arrange a time if that’s ok. 

**Dean:** 10-4, good luck

**Cas:** Have a good day. :)

 

The jeans are a pair Dean never wears to work, faded Wranglers with a hole in one knee and in one back pocket so he has to switch sides for his wallet. He messes with his hair too long and changes shirts, then changes back. Despite all the time staring at his hair, he tries not to look at anything else. He’ll lose his nerve completely if he lets himself remember why he thought Cas would never be attracted to him in the first place. At least the jeans still fit. 

Cas looks mouthwateringly good when he opens the door at his house. He takes Dean in slowly from head to toe and says, “Those jeans are a gift.” 

Dean blushes and rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I brought beer, too.” 

“I’m tempted to forget the steak and take you to bed.” 

Dean’s heart stutters. “I — we should eat first.” 

Cas steps back for Dean to pass into the entryway, and he’s hit by the bergamot scent of Cas without blockers, something that makes the tingling start in the back of Dean’s eyes. He looks away to try to cover it up, but he can feel Cas watching him curiously. 

“You’re not wearing blockers,” Cas says. 

“Neither are you. Do you, um, like it?” 

“I’d like to find out,” Cas says, stepping close to nose under Dean’s jaw. 

Dean tilts his head to bare his neck and Cas hums happily. Dean can feel his lips against his skin, but it’s not quite a kiss. Cas is a little breathless when he says, “Can I mark you? Scent, I mean.”

“Yeah.” 

Dean hadn’t let himself hope that Cas would want to, and it still seems a little unreal, even as Cas is leaving a trail of slow, wet kisses down Dean’s neck. “That should do it,” Cas says against Dean’s collarbone, and Dean realizes he’s clenching his hands in Cas’s t-shirt. Cas takes a step back, looks away, and inexplicably blushes. “You don’t have to. But if you wanted to.” 

Cas tilts his chin to show off his neck. Dean makes himself wait for a few seconds, just to prove that he can even with his eyes colored crimson, but Cas looks and smells and sounds so good that his resolve doesn’t last long. Dean presses his face into Cas’s neck, scenting just over where he can feel Cas’s heart beating. “Jesus Christ,” Dean whispers, not meaning to say it. “I can mark you?”

“You kind of already are.” Cas reaches up to tug Dean’s hair, holding him close. “But yes, you may.” 

Cas  _ tastes  _ good, too, and his breath catches when Dean bites gently at the base of his neck. “Sorry,” Dean says. 

“No, by all means,” Cas says, a little flushed with scarlet eyes. 

Dean glances down at his mouth, but Cas turns away and leads him into the house before Dean can decide if he should kiss him or not.

“You still drugged?” Dean says, but realizes it’s a pointless question as soon as they move out of the hallway and into the living room. Laughing: “Really? I never would’ve guessed.” 

Cas looks at the bong on the coffee table and laughs with him. “I try to be subtle at work. But I’m not on any narcotics today, no.” He’s still grinning when he brushes his fingers down the side of Dean’s neck where he left a scent to tell the rest of the world that he’s making a claim. “I’m going to put the steaks on, but you can pack a bowl if you want. Jar’s in the drawer.” 

“Cool. I’ll meet you outside.” 

With Cas out of sight, Dean takes a minute to just look. Rent in this part of town is ridiculously expensive, but the inside of Cas’s house doesn’t look like it belongs to someone who makes as much as Cas does. The couch is some kind of hideous vintage thing, though surprisingly comfortable when Dean sits. The coffee table is well-loved, too, and Dean can imagine Cas picking it up at one of those funky consignment shops on Burnet Road when he got his first apartment. And he has a lot of books, another surprise considering how often he praises his Kindle while Dean insists there’s nothing like the smell of a real book made by dead trees. The tv has seen better days, and there’s board and card games stashed on the shelves under the tv stand. 

Cas looks gorgeous in the dying light in his backyard. Dean heard once that photographers call this time the golden hour, and he suddenly knows why. 

“I had no idea you were such a fucking geek,” Dean says, handing over the bong. “Catan? Seriously?” 

Cas takes a hit and passes it back. “I have my secrets,” he says, smiling as smoke drifts out of his mouth.

Dean coughs on his first inhale, which is embarrassing, and it hits him hard and fast. “Holy shit.” 

“It’s good, right? I have a friend in Colorado who ships it to me.” 

“This is so weird,” Dean says. “We talk, like, all day long. But I had no idea about the weed or the Catan. You’re kind of one of my best friends and I’ve never seen your living room before.” 

“I thought about inviting you to game night, but my friends —” Cas pauses to take a hit and then flips the steaks. “They know about my attraction to you and would’ve made it obvious.”

“Sounds like you put in a lot of effort to hide your huge crush on me.” 

Cas rolls his eyes. “I didn’t want to say something in case you weren’t receptive because I didn’t want to strain our friendship. I guess some badly-timed painkillers are all it takes to get me to talk.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

The problem with Dean smoking is that he gets a little touchy, and in a haze of stoned and tactile, he presses against Cas’s back, nuzzling just behind his ear, hands on his hips. “I’m really regretting saying that thing about eating first.” 

“I think you’ll need your energy.” 

Dean groans. 

“These are done anyway.” Cas arches against Dean, just the tiniest bit, before moving away from his hands. “Eat inside or outside?” 

“It’s nice out, we can stay out here.” 

Cas points to a chair and Dean sits obediently. He probably should lay off, but he smokes more, waiting for Cas to come back — arms laden with plates, silverware, more food — and then on Cas’s second trip for beer. 

“I’d ask if you want condiments,” Cas says, popping the caps off the beers with his lighter, “but I’d also refuse to let you put ketchup on a good steak.” 

“Look, I know I’m a country boy, but I’m not a heathen.” 

Cas smiles and watches Dean take the first bite. Dean is especially high because it’s like eating food for the first time, but it’s also incredible in its own right. “You are very stoned,” Cas says, sounding amused and affectionate at the same time.

“Holy fuck. Stop making fun of me so I can tell you how good this is.” 

Cas laughs. “I made a good choice on the menu then.” 

Dean makes a valiant effort to be something like polite for a dinner date, but then Cas has him bursting into laughter just about every time Dean takes a bite. Cas looks pleased, like he didn’t know how much he makes Dean laugh — then again, his office is on the other side of the building, so maybe he doesn’t know how much time Dean spends stifling laughter at his desk so his neighbors don’t hear him. 

“Let’s go in,” Cas says.

Dishes go in the kitchen, more beers come out, Cas repacks his bong when they sit on the couch and offers it to Dean. 

“I’m really fucked up,” Dean says, clicking the lighter. “Twist my arm, why dontcha?” 

Cas sets the bong back on the table after his hit and looks at Dean very seriously for long enough that Dean gets a little nervous. 

“I’d like to kiss you now,” Cas says. 

Dean licks his lips. “Ok. Yeah.” 

Cas touches the side of Dean’s neck again, strokes his thumb against his jaw, and Dean holds his breath, just waiting. Out of nowhere, Cas’s eyes are red, and Dean kind of expects Cas to kiss him furiously, but the first kiss is just his lips brushing against Dean’s, soft. The next one is fuller, and the next one, their tongues touch in a slow slide. Dean whimpers and pulls at Cas’s hair to get him closer.

“I’ve been wondering,” Cas says, looking from Dean’s mouth to his eyes, “what kissing you would be like.” 

“Hope I didn’t disappoint,” Dean says weakly. 

“We could try again.” 

Dean leans in this time, but it’s Cas hand on his jaw that angles him into the right position. The kisses are hungrier now, not quite ferocious but enough to remind him of the alpha inside of Cas. 

Cas breaks away and they both try to catch their breath, staring at each other. “Have you been with an alpha before?” Cas says. 

“Yeah. You could knot me,” Dean says, then blushes almost as red as his eyes. “I mean — not that you would want — if you did. Want. You could.” 

“I suppose I might like that,” Cas says, eyes crinkling at the corners. “But I wasn’t meaning to imply we have to have sex tonight, because we don’t. We can wait if that makes you more comfortable.” 

“Why would I want to wait? I’ve been jerking off thinking about you since — forever. Whatever happens, I’ve probably already imagined it.” 

Cas laughs, but it turns into a coy little smile. “Do you think about me at work?” 

“Jesus, Cas, what do you think?” 

“What do you think about?” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Was this all a setup for you to get blackmail material about my masturbation habits?” 

“No. This is a setup to make your favorite fantasies happen.” 

Dean swallows. “Um. I — yeah. The knotting thing.” 

“Have you done it before?” 

Dean blushes, looks down, nods. 

“I haven’t. Not with anyone.” 

“Oh, yeah, of course, I didn’t mean —” 

“I’d like to do it with you. Come to bed with me.” 

In the bedroom, they kick their shoes off in between a flurry of kisses. Dean pulls Cas’s shirt off first, then pushes him backwards towards the bed with a hand on his chest. 

“Yeah, alpha,” Cas says, and he’s half teasing, but at the same time, Dean is suffocating on the scent of Cas’s arousal and never wants it to stop. 

“You like that?” Dean says, following Cas into the bed to straddle his lap.

“Clearly,” Cas says. He pulls at Dean’s shirt, and Dean strips it off, and then Cas starts to work on the buttons of his jeans. “We didn’t really think this through logistically.” 

Laughing, Dean says, “We definitely didn’t. Hang on.” 

He moves to push his jeans and boxers down, and then pulls off Cas’s. “Jesus,” Dean says, staring at Cas spread out before him. 

Cas tries to smirk, but he’s staring at Dean, too. “Come here.” 

Dean leans down to kiss Cas. Cas touches Dean everywhere, fast and hot, and groans when he presses into him to slide their cocks against each other, both of them with the bare hint of a knot starting to swell. Dean loves the idea that Cas might be as wild with wanting as Dean is. 

Their kisses get sloppier and deeper when Cas wraps a hand around both of them and strokes, a little too dry, but electric all the same. “How do you want me?” Cas says, panting. 

It takes a little bit of bravery, feels a little too revealing to voice it, but Dean says, “I want to keep kissing you.” 

“Good choice,” Cas says, and then, shockingly strong and shockingly fast, flips Dean over onto his back.

“We’re going to need a lot of lube,” Dean says. 

Cas rolls his eyes and reaches to pull a box out from under his bed. Dean wonders what else is in there, but Cas doesn’t offer and Dean doesn’t ask. He comes out with a few condoms and a bottle of lube that is obscenely huge and half full. “Think this will do it?” 

Dean snorts. “I didn’t think regular people could get that much lube at once. Are you secretly a porn star?” 

“It’s much more cost effective,” Cas says.

“I was waiting for you to say some kind of weird-ass accounting thing.” 

“Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to just keep talking shit?” Cas squints sternly at Dean, but he’s spreading lube on his fingers at the same time. 

“We can’t do both?” Dean says, but hisses before he can say anything else, Cas circling a fingertip around Dean’s hole. 

“You bottom for all your alphas?” Cas says, sliding his finger into him slowly. 

“Not always.” 

“Another answer I’m glad to hear.” 

Dean laughs, but again, it’s cut off when Cas pushes two fingers into him. 

Cas presses his face into Dean’s neck, kissing, biting. “But you  _ really _ like this.” 

Dean wants to say something snarky back, but Cas is doing something with his fingers, three of them now, that has him moaning and baring his throat further for Cas’s teeth instead. “Mm,” Cas says against his skin. “What a pretty alpha you are.” 

“Come on, Cas,” Dean says, arching his back to take Cas’s fingers deeper. 

“Do you want my knot?” 

“Fuck,” Dean says. “Yeah, come on.” 

Dean rips open one of the k-condoms and hands it over for Cas to roll on. Cas slicks up, spreads extra where his knot is swelling, and presses the head of his cock against Dean’s hole. He presses in, just enough that Dean starts to stretch open, then pulls back, enough times that Dean is restless and whining. 

Cas leans down to kiss Dean at the same time that he finally slides into him, just the crown, pulling back for Dean to feel it tug against Dean’s rim, then back in a little deeper. Dean clenches a hand in Cas’s hair and another on his hip, moaning louder than he means to, the alpha inside of him roaring underneath his skin. 

Cas props himself up to look at Dean’s face as he’s fucking him slow and deep. It’s startlingly intense to meet his molten eyes. “I knew you would be this beautiful,” Cas says, rubbing his thumb across Dean’s bottom lip. 

Dean wants to call Cas on the lie, but he’s ultimately too overwhelmed to argue and pulls Cas back in to kiss instead. It’s only a few thrusts later when Dean can feel Cas’s knot swell. 

“Sorry,” Cas says into Dean’s mouth, blushing. “You’re just so gorgeous, and you feel so fucking good and —”

“It’s ok,” Dean says, nuzzling against Cas’s cheek. “Do you still want to knot me?” 

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas says, and in the next thrust lets Dean pull him deeper. He shudders when his knot pushes past Dean’s rim and Dean holds him close, gasping in his ear. 

Cas comes, stiffening like a burst of lightning goes through him, and Dean cries out as Cas’s knot swells to lock them together. Dean bites Cas’s neck with sharp alpha teeth when he comes, harder than he meant to, the blinding pleasure of Cas throbbing and huge inside him making his blood sing with the need to mark and claim. 

Cas breathes hard into Dean’s hair while Dean softly kisses the mark he left on Cas’s neck. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“Mm, and here I was taking it as a declaration of intent,” Cas says, somehow managing to be an asshole even while knotted in Dean.

Dean has more to say on the subject, but it seems like doing so while they are trapped with each other isn’t the best way to go about it, so he just tilts his chin up to find Cas’s mouth. Cas’s kisses are lazy and sweet now, and he’s still trembling, though Dean isn’t doing much better. “I’ve done this before,” Dean says, “but you’re, um, really big.” 

“Am I hurting you?” Cas says, his scent souring instantly. 

“No, it’s — really fucking good. Jesus.” 

Cas smiles shakily. His eyes are fading blue again, and Dean watches in fascination while Cas watches him back, stroking a hand through Dean’s hair, still breathing harshly, knot pulsing inside him. Dean tries to keep from whimpering, but it’s good in a way that it’s never been before, a way that makes him wonder if this is what omegas feel like when they’re knotted.

When Cas pulls out and collapses next to Dean, he looks drunk on knotting just like Dean feels. Cas tosses the condom, and Dean turns to face him, tugging him into another kiss.

“I’m sorry for biting you,” Dean says, resting his fingertips against the mark on Cas’s neck. 

“Considering I knotted you, I think it’s fair.” 

“People can’t  _ see  _ that.” 

“They can scent that an alpha’s claimed you.” 

Dean stares for a long moment before he manages to form words. “Are you claiming me?” 

“I’ve wanted to for awhile.” 

Dean tilts his head to show off his neck and Cas takes a sharp breath. Cas presses a soft, chaste kiss against the base of Dean’s throat. “I can bite you?” 

“C’mon, alpha,” Dean says, and loves the rumbling growl that comes out of Cas’s throat before he bites. Afterwards he kisses Dean, hungry again like he wants to fight his way inside him. 

“Are you staying tonight?” Cas says. 

“Yeah, if you want. I’m still kind of shocked you — you know. Want me.”

Cas frowns. “Why do you say that?” 

“I mean, because you’re —” Dean says, gesturing down Cas’s body, an obvious result of all the early mornings at the gym he complains about. “And I’m…” 

Cas is still frowning. “You’re what?” 

“Don’t make me say it.”

“I think it would be better if you did, because I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Dean blushes and looks away. “I’m getting, you know. I gained weight.” 

“Really?” Dean can feel Cas scrutinizing him. “Now that you say something, I suppose you’re right. But I never noticed.” Cas kisses Dean, gently. “You really thought I wouldn’t like you because of that?” 

“Other reasons, too.” 

“I guess it’s too bad for you that I don’t care about any of those reasons,” Cas says, smiling. “Would you like a list of the reasons you shouldn’t like me? For one, I’m frankly intolerable.”

Dean rolls his eyes to cover up his open joy at being in bed with Cas, a bite mark on both of their necks. It’s not really anything — it’ll be gone even before the scent mark fades all the way — but it feels big in a way it’s never felt with anyone else. 

“Whatever,” Dean says. “You better have an extra toothbrush.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable tumblr post](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/173417699770/brightest-star-on-ao3-a-narcotics-inspired)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [reallyelegantsharkfish on tumblr](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com)
> 
> [transformative works policy](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/167716491355/transformative-works-policy)


End file.
